Song of the HorkBajir
by weetzybat
Summary: A young Andalite aristh discovers what it means to be free.
1. In my own words

**Title**: Song of the Hork-Bajir

**Author**: weetzybat

**Disclaimer**: alright, alright, I don't own them, okay? Happy? *sneaks one under her coat as she leaves* hehehe

**Description**: A young Andalite aristh learns what it means to be free.

***A/N*** Okay, trying my hand at writing two stories at once, here, so we'll see how that goes. Actually, this character has been around for a long time, because I made him up in middle school or something, but the stories I wrote about him REALLY sucked. So, this is a rewrite of a previous story I had written, and hopefully it will turn out better than the other. I really liked the concept of it, though, so here we go! Sooner or later, I'll put the other version up on my website, so you can compare the two.

~

~

~

*~*~* Prologue

My name is Dakor-Serinial-Coran, and for as long as I can remember, I have hated the Hork-Bajir.

My brother, on the other hand, was fascinated by them. I think part of the reason he fought at all was so he could see them, larger than life on the vid-screens, listening to their garbled half-speech as they tried to destroy him. The Yeerks he hated, but the Hork-Bajir he loved, and that was what killed him.

Sometimes I still find myself standing where he stood beneath the trees in the dome, gazing at the stream, wondering what he thought about when he was alone.

The other arisths stopped looking me directly in the face, choosing instead to focus all four eyes at my feet. I knew what they were thinking; I had heard the rumors. Something had snapped when they told me he was dead, and now they all believed I was going mad. There were times when I believed it too.

That was when they began to send me out into battle. While the other arisths had lessons on combat, I was out in the real thing. I would like to say that I was fearless, taking on any Bug fighters that came within range, but the truth is that I spent most of the time running away. I had only basic knowledge of the controls, and little idea of how to use my fighter's weapons. The others may have envied me, but every time they called me to the docking bays, all I wanted was to hide in my room.

To this day I have never been officially told why they chose me, and not one of the hundred other arisths who would have given their stalk eyes to be in my place. I could draw my own conclusions from the pitying looks the other warriors, full warriors, gave me before each battle, and the astonishment when I returned each time.

How many lives do you have, little one? Prince Aknar joked once, only to be silenced by the harsh glares from the others.

Prince Aknar was the only Andalite on the ship I could stand, the only one who would look at me without shifting his hooves. He had been my brother's shorm, and must have felt obligated to look after me now that he was gone. The only reason I was still alive was because he would always show up at the last minute to annihilate a bug fighter that was about to finish me off.

But even Prince Aknar could not fill the empty space that tormented me every day I woke up and realized that my brother was gone. He was eventually reassigned, orders from higher up, and his replacement was an older, more formidable War-Prince, who had expressionless eyes and a twitchy tail. I dreaded our first battle with him to lead us, because I knew that no one would come to my rescue.

I was alone.

~  
~  
~

***A/N*** Okay, that was really short, I know, but I like short chapters. This may not be updated for a while, since my main focus is the PostAnimorphs Saga, but I never know when the mood will hit me, like it did today.

Just know that this will definitely be completed eventually, because I know how everything is going to turn out, so don't be put off.

Also, review! I want to know what my readers think, and the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write, so bear that in mind, and comment! Please?


	2. Filling the Silence

**Title**: Song of the Hork-Bajir

**Author**: weetzybat

**Disclaimer**: I own...let's see...oh, nothing.

**Description**: A young Andalite aristh learns what it means to be free.

***A/N*** Yay! I have reviews! Fun fun! And look, this story is updated! You all are inspiring!

DH-First reviewer award! How's it feel? Thanks for reading another story of mine! Elaborating on Dakor's brother, just like you requested!

Myst4-dingdingding! Right you are...plus there may be the whole corruption circle, that wanted to get rid of him cuz he's crazy...except he's not...oh, never mind! Prince Aknar's kindness is kinda supposed to be an obligatory one...cuz I didn't want him to have _no friends, that would be mean...and I'm trying to think if I want this story to connect to the other one somehow, or if it should be a stand-alone. We'll see, won't we?_

TobyKikami-Love the name! Thanks for the review! Seconds, coming right up!

Elendil Star-Lover-Partly. That's the book I most recently reread...Thanks for reviewing!

~

~

~

*~*~* Prologue

The memories are what hurt the most, because I can remember a time when I did not feel so hollow, so lost.

We had been young once, he and I. Our eye-stalks barely reached our father's elbow, but even then we dreamed of the glory of battle. There was even a plan: battle the notorious Pool ship, fry every Yeerk from here to the Hork-Bajir homeworld, and return home heroes with a few impressive, but certainly not disfiguring, scars.

Things began to change as soon as my brother began attending the Academy, while I was still too young. When he returned to the scoop during breaks in his rigorous schedule, he would begin asking me strange questions.

Do you think we will ever see the Yeerks up close? he wondered as we grazed under the clear sky.

Not if I have anything to say about it! I mimicked the hissing of shredders. I would not let them within a hundred feet of the Dome ship! Surprisingly, he did not join in our usual childhood game, instead choosing to gaze into the distance, almost sadly.

But, have you ever been curious? About the hosts, I mean. Do you wonder what they are like without the Yeerk controlling them?

I peered closely at him. This was not the same sibling of mine who was always "Captain" of our pretend Dome ship, and always the first to declare open fire on the Yeerks. He stomped the ground in embarrassment.

Never mind.

As young as I was, the conversation was quickly forgotten. I attributed it to far too much studying, and not enough time in the battle simulators.

When I entered the Academy, he was already a full warrior. He and his shorm, Aknar, were rising rapidly through the ranks. He was expected to go far, do great things, and maybe even command his own ship one day. When I told him these things, he would lie and say he did not deserve it, even though I could see the fervent hope in his eyes.

The Yeerks took that hope away. They laughed, so I was told, as they destroyed his ship and everyone aboard.

The captain told me there was a way I could avenge him. Fight, he said. Kill them, and it will make the pain go away. I did what he told me, even though a part of me knew it was a mistake; another way to die like him.

But I wasn't to die.

Someone would make sure of that.

~

~

~

*A/N* Am I writing tons of really short chapters or what? I really wanted to update this story so people don't get bored, so here it is! Review and tell me what you think...please?


	3. Courage, in a form

**Title:** Song of the Hork-Bajir

**Author:** weetzybat

**Description:** An Andalite Aristh and a Hork-Bajir really can learn something from each other!

***A/N*** Okay, okay, the prologues and stuff are done now, so I can finally get to the real plot! I was having a hard time writing this chapter, because I really didn't want the Ellimist's interference to be all corny and stuff...I think it turned out corny anyway, but not nearly as bad as it was.

TobyKikami-Ok, prologues all done, now to the real story! Poor little Andalites with such big dreams!

DH-glad you liked the chappie, and look! Here's another one! Ellimist...sometimes that guy can be so silly!

Elendil Star-Lover-Yeah, that chapter was really short. This one is 1000 words, I counted (well, roughly) so it won't be as bad. Thanks for the criticism! Andalites would probably imitate shredder fire the same way KA writes it...TSSEEEWW! hehe.

Myst4-Aknar was moved cuz he was probably being too nice to Dakor...and I like him...you'll see why I did that in this chappie...

~

~

~

*~*~*  Dakor just can't have a good day...

The Yeerk forces were abundant in this area, and it was not long before we were called to our stations again.

There were no more than twenty Bug fighters harassing the Dome ship, and our Captain had ordered us to eliminate them with an air of annoyance. He told us it would be an exercise to keep up our skills for a real battle.

As advanced as the Yeerks think they are, their fighters are no match for ours. I say this in a general sense, because while the others were methodically destroying them, I practiced fleeing in terror.

Aristh Dakor, what do you think you are doing? the new Prince demanded, as I tried to outrun a particularly stubborn fighter.

I cannot work the weapon controls! my panic was mounting; after every turn, the Yeerk was always behind me.

Are they damaged? How could he sound so calm? If my pursuer stayed on my tail much longer, he would eventually get a shot in. Normally at this point, Prince Aknar would come around and destroy the fighter for me, but I had to remember that he was gone now, and could not help.

I do not know how! My race was straying farther and farther from the Dome ship, but I was becoming disoriented, and my only thoughts were on keeping my ship out of the Yeerk's sights. I had no time to wonder why such a small group of Bug fighters would dare attack an Andalite ship. It was pure suicide.

I first became suspicious when my follower broke off his pursuit and headed back to the others. Back to certain death. Somehow I doubted it was to save his fellow Yeerks. It was a trap. My fellow Andalites were wary too, hesitating before closing in on the fighters, preparing to finish them off...

Then it appeared. It must have been cloaked in z-space, waiting for the opportune time to attack. The Blade ship. If there was one ship that could be comparable to an Andalite's it was this one. It was strong, fast, and deadly. Did I mention it was fast?

My comrades broke off their attack and converged at once on the Blade ship, hitting it with everything they had. The tide was turning, and though they would never admit it, they were afraid. Our forces were spread too thin already, and if another Dome ship, another crew, was destroyed, it would leave a large hole in our defenses.

The Blade ship appeared to do nothing to fend off the assault, but it was not until every Andalite fighter, except my own, surrounded it that I realized why. Before my eyes, I saw the metal of their ships turn red with heat, until the Blade ship seemed to be surrounded by miniature suns, and I was thankful to be out of thoughtspeak range, unable to hear their screams. Then their fuel was ignited, and their suffering brought to an end.

The Dome ship was turning, readying their weapons, but they were too slow. They would be incinerated, unless...my eye stalks settled on the weapons controls as my main eyes remained on the Blade ship, leisurely moving into position. The Bug fighters had disappeared. My fear was turning into adrenaline, and I made my way closer with absolutely no idea of what to do. I was no hero; I had no wish to die out there. If I could only distract them a bit until the Dome ship was prepared...

I frantically wracked my brain for the one lesson I'd had on weapons. Firing was easy, aiming was not, and I was always afraid that if I tried to use the shredders in a battle, I would hit one of our own fighters by accident. Now there were no other fighters, and I doubted I could inflict any lasting damage on the Dome ship even if I did hit it. The Blade ship, on the other hand, was powerful, but small, and anything that size would be susceptible to shredder fire. Where was the most vulnerable point? The engines were always a safe guess.

Uncertainly, I took the weapon controls in my hands and maneuvered so that I was pointed toward what I assumed was the main engine. Once I was satisfied with the position of the cross-hairs, I gently squeezed the trigger.

Boom. I thought, adding in the sound that no one could hear in space. The explosion was bigger than I had expected, and my target faltered, then slowly turned, trying to locate its unexpected attacker. I could feel its figurative eye boring through the sides of my ship, could practically hear the hiss of anger. My diversion had worked, perhaps a little too well.

In order to fire, I needed to approach within the range of my weapons, which now left me perilously close to the Blade ship. Now it had me in its sights, and the Dome ship was not responding like I had hoped.

A dracon beam arced towards me, on a direct collision course with my fighter.

Oh, so that is where the weapons are. not very admirable last words, but better than a high-pitched female scream. Fear took a hold of me, freezing my body so I could only watch as it came nearer and nearer...

I did not feel it hit, but at once I was plunged into a blackness that oddly enough did not feel like death, but rather, sleep.


	4. Awakening

**Title:** Song of the Hork-Bajir

**Author:** weetzybat

**Description:** An Andalite Aristh and a Hork-Bajir really can learn something from each other!

***A/N*** Ack! Corny-ness ensues! I couldn't prevent it, no matter how hard I tried. Enjoy! Sorry no personal answers to reviews on this one...I can't remember what all was said...it's been since when...october!

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Dakor is in the midst of a battle with the Yeerks. He is not making a big contribution, except to draw a lone bug fighter out on a chase. The Blade ship makes it's appearance, frying all the Andalite fighters...the only reason Dakor is spared is because he was too busy fleeing in terror. Knowing that the Dome ship has no time to ready itself for the attack, he decides to fire on the Blade ship, if only to distract it. He scores a satisfactory hit, but the ship turns, and fires back...

~

~

~

*~*~* Chapter Four...where Dakor ended up...

The first thing I realized when I regained consciousness was that I was no longer in my fighter. Although my eyes remained tightly closed, I could feel that the ground beneath me was rocky and uneven, and my hooves tasted a strange type of grass and dirt. My ears could pick up the faint whispering of wind through leaves, but other that, it was eerily quiet.

_Am I dead?_ I wondered, keeping my eyes shut. I had a few ideas about the hereafter, and none of them involved a forest. Perhaps if I did not look, it would not exist, and I could wake up in my quarters like any other day. If I did not acknowledge it, it would not be real...

IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS, YOUNG ANDALITE? AN ILLUSION? In a matter of seconds, I was on my feet, all four eyes open, despite my previous theory, scanning the area, although the voice had not been external, not much of a voice at all, really, more like my thoughts speaking to each other.

I had been right, it was a forest, exactly the kind we Andalites despise: the trees so close together that they blotted out all light. They were not normal trees either; they were monstrous, extending upward forever, it seemed, or at least so that I could not see the tops. I only knew of one planet that looked like this.

Is this a joke? I shouted to the trees, as there was no one else there. The outside world was silent, while inside my head my thoughts seemed to answer each other.

YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER. I did not completely trust my physical senses, as they are easily manipulated, but they all told me that this was real. So what did I do now? I was trapped on the Hork-Bajir homeworld, the species I despised the most, without a clue as to how I got here and no means of escape. Perhaps the secret was here, in this clearing. Perhaps I would be as mysteriously transported back to---SAFETY? A sudden image flickered through my head of the blade ship turning, firing...

IS THAT YOUR SAFETY, ANDALITE? WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE RETURNED?

Who are you? I had an idea, but it was ridiculous. There were tales of all-powerful beings who interfered in mortal lives for a thrill, but for the life of me I could not remember what they were called. I had never had much interest in children's stories.

TYPICAL ANDALITE, ALWAYS ASKING THE WRONG QUESTIONS. IT SHOULD NOT BE WHO, BUT WHY. SURELY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE.

Yes, I said cautiously. Now that the initial shock had passed, his impressive tone seemed a bit overdone.

THERE IS SOMEONE'S LIFE AT STAKE.

Who? my interest was peaked, but I felt as though he was making me jump through hoops.

HIS NAME IS FEN TALGOR. HE IS--

A Hork-Bajir, I hissed in disgust.

YES, AND THE LAST HOPE FOR HIS RACE ON THIS PLANET.

You have the wrong Andalite. They can all die as far as I am concerned.

THEY WILL NOT DIE. THEY WILL BE SLAVES OF THE YEERKS. WOULD YOU ALLOW THAT, DAKOR-SERINIAL-CORAN? He had found the Andalite code of honor that forbade us to let a race fall to the Yeerks if we could help it. I could not answer the question.

A faraway rustling made me aware of how quiet it had been up to this point. There were no animals, and except for the receding wind, no sound. Now a noise that had to be a long way off was coming to me with perfect clarity.

The strange presence that had been in my mind was momentarily forgotten as my curiosity overcame my fear. Cautiously, I stepped amongst the towering trees in an effort to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, which proved to be a challenge as it bounced off the trees, making it appear to come from everywhere.

It steadily grew louder, although I seemed to be moving in circles, until we both emerged into a clearing at the same time. On one side there was me, and on the other...three large Hork-Bajir chasing another. I felt my knees weaken beneath me. I had never actually seen a Hork-Bajir this close, and here was a whole herd of them!

Upon seeing me, they all skidded to a surprised stop. We stood motionless, staring at one another. The silence engulfed us, broken only by the rasping gasps of the Hork-Bajir in the lead. He looked terrible. Not only was he covered in dirt and undergrowth, but his skin bubbled under burns that could only be from dracon fire.

_So this is the all-important one_, I thought critically. He looked as thought he could keel over at any moment.

The controllers had recovered themselves, and were stirring to action. Three of them, armed, against a dying Hork-Bajir, and an Andalite aristh who had about as much skill in tail-fighting as a Taxxon. I could not have gotten worse odds if I had been female, but they were not getting any better the longer I stood there. And I would cut off my tail before I would die on account of a Hork-Bajir.

***A/N*** Grr, I give up, there is just no way to end this chapter gracefully! So there you have it. Don't know when I'm gonna get a chance to write another chapter, but I'll try to make it soon.


End file.
